<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jail Bait by DE600</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301150">Jail Bait</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DE600/pseuds/DE600'>DE600</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Awkward Crush, Being Walked In On, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Father/Son Incest, Finger Sucking, Gay Bar, Homophobia, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Morning After, Morning Wood, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, One Night Stands, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent/Child Incest, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Showers, Trauma, Virginity Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:15:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DE600/pseuds/DE600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hank could only do so much to keep Connor dependant on him. He'd kept him meek, and humble, and dearly innocent.</p><p>They all wanted to take Connor away from him.</p><p>Connor was so special. He needed someone to treat him right. Someone who understood him. Someone with experience. He needed someone special to make him happy. </p><p>Someone like Hank.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson/Connor, Hank Anderson/Original Male Character(s), Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RalphTime/gifts">RalphTime</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starklyy/gifts">Starklyy</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Shirking my responsibilities, I've never been good at focusing on what's important. </p><p>I don't know what happened or how I got here, blame the discord. It started with incest kink, y'all know I'm about my DDLB, but like, somehow it turned into incest and yeah.</p><p>One last warning, this is father/son incest. Connor is eighteen. He might be referred to as a boy, a little boy, a teenager, or a young man, but he is of legal age. Technically, he's a barely legal, hence, jail bait. Doesn't really change the fact that he's not consenting. </p><p>Hank sucks his cock in his sleep in this chapter, and thinks bad things. </p><p>I've got most of the next chapter doneish and they go further, but since corruption is stalled as hell, let's call it a hiatus, this can be the new corruption! Gonna keep it short and sweet i think, I'm gonna try little chapters for once instead of one long one shot. I think if I did that with my other fics I'd probably get them out faster, I am bogged down with WIPs I stg.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hank Anderson had raised his only son, Connor, in a backwater town in the middle of densely forested nowhere. He'd moved his wife and son out there eighteen years ago, to get away from the city. Live a simple life, let Connor grow up right, in the sticks, stomping in the mud. Like a young boy should. </p><p>But when Connor was little, only a few years old, barely old enough to remember his mother, she died. Hank's wife was taken from him and he was left alone with his small son in the boondocks. </p><p>Hank had kept going to work. Connor started going to school, the kind of very small school that a small town had. Where they taught Jesus crap that Hank didn't believe in, and made sure Connor didn't either. </p><p>But boy, were they good at teaching guilt. Teaching that you should rely on your family, that secrets stayed secret behind closed doors. That you could share em with God, and your family, but they shouldn't leave your four walls.</p><p>They taught some morals that Hank agreed with as a father. That sons should be honest. That young people should remain pure. There were some things that good Christian boys just didn't do, and Hank agreed that Connor shouldn't do. It was important that Connor learn early that he was not meant to touch himself, as that wasn't just sinful, it was unhealthy. If his boy felt funny, he should wait it out, or take a cold shower. And Connor obeyed, because he was such a good boy.</p><p>Hank didn't agree with all of these rules though. When Connor approached his father as a boy in tears, saying that his teacher told him that he would have to marry a girl one day, Hank told him it was okay to like boys. After all, Connor's Dad liked boys too! There was nothing wrong with Connor if he grew up gay, not when Hank was bisexual himself. But they couldn't talk about it with other people, who wouldn't understand and might not approve.</p><p>So as Connor grew up, hit puberty, he felt safe to come to his father with questions about his love life. Telling him all about the guys he had a crush on, always these little jerks that weren't good enough for his son. No one was good enough for Connor, especially not these needle dick 'bad boys' he kept bringing around. </p><p>But this last summer, Connor had been teasing Hank, not just with his awful taste in potential suitors, but with his pretty little body. Hell, his baby boy had just come of age, covered in lean muscles, and light smatterings of body hair, his little happy trail making Hank think about what his boy kept in his pants.</p><p>His Connor could never keep a damn shirt on, teasing the older man, with his pink nipples and flat belly. Wearing tight pants that showed his cute little round cheeks. His pretty long legs. Pale skin that could never keep a tan.</p><p>Last summer, Hank remembered, noticing how pretty his boy had grown up, running around in his swimwear all season. They'd always been close and affectionate, Connor had always wanted his attention. It came to no suprise when his son asked him to lather his body in sun screen before he went out, trying to protect himself from those harmful rays before he jumped in the nearest lake or river. His body felt so different this year. Firm but small muscles under his warm flesh. Hank had gotten to map out that whole back, his skinny shoulders, biceps that he could wrap his big bear paws around. All grown up. </p><p>But Hank could only do so much to keep Connor dependant on him. He'd kept him meek, and humble, and dearly innocent. But Connor was smart. Crazy smart. Straight A student. Extracurriculars of all sorts. He liked music and animals and taking things apart, and he was good at all of it. And he had collage offers. The community colleges in the closest cities wanted him. </p><p>They all wanted to take Connor away from him. Break up Hank's family, leave him all alone. Connor just couldn't be all grown up, he was still Hank's little boy. He couldn't leave, he couldn't go away. </p><p>And no one would treat him right, he was so special, he needed a special hand to make him happy. Someone who knew him inside out, someone experienced who could make that pretty body sing. </p><p>Someone like Hank. </p><p>And he knew he could kill two birds with one stone. Keep Connor from leaving, make sure he was treated like the perfect little prince he was. And to top it all off? Discipline him for being such a tease. </p><p>School was in session, so Hank had the rest of Connor's senior year to train him up to be the perfect, pretty house bitch he was meant to be and make sure he never left.</p><p>Hank's sweet son was still a virgin. He'd been saving it for marriage like he'd been told. Hank was going to change that. After all, even though he didn't believe in the bastard, Connor had mixed feelings, and when you had sex with someone, you were married in the eyes of God. Hank had to suppress a dark needy shudder at the thought. </p><p>His darling boy was asleep in his bedroom, and it was late at night. He slept in a full sized bed, still small enough so if they'd both tried to fit, they'd have to cuddle up close, but not so small that Hank couldn't fit on the bed with him. Connor had redecorated his room a few times in his teens, as his tastes changed. Didn't feel like a child's room anymore. That was probably for the best. Connor was a big boy now or at least he would be when Hank was done with him tonight. </p><p>Connor wasn't a light sleeper exactly, but he'd wake when he was touched. Hank had to be careful here. He opened the door slowly and snuck in quietly. Watched his sweet son sleep curled up in his bed. Pink full lips parted, big brown eyes closed. Soft short locks resting on his pillow. So beautiful. </p><p>It was starting to get cold outside, and the heat had come on tonight, so while Connor was snuggled under a big blanket, when Hank peeled it away, Connor was only sleeping in a t-shirt and his boxers. Perfect. Hank wouldn't have to pull pants off these gorgeous long legs. Just peeling away his underwear. </p><p>Connor was already half hard in his sleep. Precious and chubby. He had some of Hank's thickness, but Connor had a very average sized cock, as pretty as it was. Mentally comparing it to his own, Hank was sure his would dwarf it. Maybe Connor's cock was a little on the small side, Connor was such a tall boy. Hank breathed on it, making it twitch, fascinated at seeing his son like this. Hank couldn't remember the last time he'd gotten to- </p><p>Hank took that pretty cock in his mouth, humming around it. Getting it all wet, drooling at the taste of Connor's pre. Connor moaned in his sleep, shifting and huffing for breath. It must feel so good to have his little cock sucked for the first time. </p><p>Hank was bobbing on his son's cock just fine, but Connor still bucked his hips into that tight, warm, wet space. Connor was moving more, getting louder, moaning in his sleep. Spreading his legs. Hank was sure he was getting close. The boy shouted as he woke up and his hands flew to his father's head, tangling in his hair. Connor panted desperately, but Hank pulled off that twitching prick, not wanting Connor to come from that.</p><p>Connor opened those intelligent brown eyes, and his jaw dropped, eyebrows flew up his forehead. </p><p>"Dad!?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Can't just shove that beer can in his ass without a little prep</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Connor wakes up and gets his ass fingered, you know fight or flight right? For the most part, Connor freezes. He talks back, but he's kind of letting it happen</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Connor's heart was pounding. He'd been having such a good dream, that guy he had a crush on in class, the painters son, was kissing him and making him feel all warm inside. That warm pressure in his lower belly, he'd felt so good. But now he was erect and wet and half naked in bed with his father. Who wasn't wearing much either. </p><p>"Did that feel good, Connor?" Said Hank. </p><p>He took his son's cock in hand again, giving it a few slow strokes. Up. And down. Up. And down. Just like Connor's chest as he panted. </p><p>"What are you doing? Dad, you shouldn't- don't touch me there." </p><p>Connor was trying to get away, closing his legs, attempting to move up the bed, off the bed, anything to get his cock out of his Father's hand. But Hank stopped him, pushing his thighs down and out, pinning him. Connor heard a click of a bottle cap opening. </p><p>"Keep your legs spread. I'm not done. We're gonna do something, okay Connor? Just do as I say." Hank ordered. </p><p>"But, you said, I shouldn't even touch there! And- and I'm supposed to wait till- you know... So Dad you can't!" Connor argued weakly while he was trying to fight how good it feel to be touched. </p><p>"You really have been a good boy, huh Connor? Well, I think you've waited long enough, so I'm gonna make you feel really good. It's okay. I promise this is okay. You're gonna like it." </p><p>Hank soothed his poor, scared, son. Smoothing his clean hand on his belly, while the other slipped between those spread legs. Right between his cheeks until he was pushing in Connor's tight little rim, getting it all wet. </p><p>"Wait, there? Why there? Dad, stop!" Connor flinched in suprised. </p><p>"Do you have another hole that I don't know about, baby boy? I know it's a little scary, but I promise it's gonna feel really good." </p><p>Hank kept rubbing the lube all over Connor's puckered hole, pushing in just a little, and adding a bit more slick. Nice and easy, massaging that coiled muscle. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Connor. Hank was big, and it was Connor's first time, he had to be gentle. </p><p>But the brat was still flexing all of his muscles, pulling away. Hyperventilating. Hank pulled him down closer again and pinned him.</p><p>"Stay put. Do as you're told." Hank ordered.</p><p>"That feels weird! Dad, stop, I wanna go back to bed." </p><p>"Connor, you need to relax. I promise, I'm gonna make you feel good, but you need to help me. Take deep breaths, relax, it'll feel weird when I put my fingers in but I don't wanna hurt you." Hank warned.</p><p>"I don't want you to! I'm scared, I wanna go back to sleep." Connor pleaded. </p><p>"So you can finish yourself off like a naughty boy? I don't think so. Breath, Connor, it's going in now." </p><p>Hank pushed his index finger slowly in that tight space, obsessed with how it felt to be inside of his son, feeling his insides. Hot, not just warm. Connor's hole kept clenching on his finger, that ass just refusing to really loosen up for him. </p><p>"Son, you're not relaxing for me. I told you to breathe. I'm trying to open you up." Hank growled.</p><p>Hank eased his finger out, added more lube and pushed right back in. Had to get him nice and wet so Hank wouldn't hurt his son. </p><p>"I don't wanna open up! Dad, it feels funny, please." Connor begged, squirming, trying to breath like he was told. </p><p>"Connor. Don't worry, son. It's gonna feel good soon. Daddy promises." Hank purred. </p><p>Connor had been hard when he woke up, hard in his sleep, hard from having his cock sucked on till he almost came. But now he was flagging, he didn't like having his father in his bed. Or in his ass. It didn't feel good. He was scared. </p><p>Hank had known that opening Connor up was going to be a process, but watching his son go soft was upsetting. He'd wanted to get two fingers in before he played with Connor's prostate, as a reward, but Connor hadn't fought him too hard so far. He supposed that was good enough behavior. </p><p>Pressing his finger pad against Connor's prostate and tapping it resulted in his boy having a full body spasm. His ass clenched and finally relaxed a little. Connor grunted and panted, involuntarily rocking his hips. </p><p>"Daddy? What is that?" Said Connor, eyes squinted. </p><p>"Did it feel good like Daddy said it would? That's your sweet spot, baby, all boys have one. That's what's gonna make this feel really good. I'm not gonna stop touching it, okay?" </p><p>Connor was conflicted. It was easier to ignore how weird the rest of it felt when it was touched but he still didn't want his father touching his private parts. But he didn't think his Dad was gonna stop. Connor wasn't strong enough to fight his very large father, even if he tried. </p><p>"Okay." Connor said softly, scared, tears clouding his eyes. </p><p>Hank smiled in the darkness. </p><p>"Okay. I promise it's gonna be okay, son. Nothing's wrong. You just gotta obey. It'll feel good, just breathe. I'm gonna put another finger in now." </p><p>Connor tried to brace himself, taking deep breaths like he was told. The finger slid out and it was uncomfortable, felt like he was going to the bathroom. It felt like that when Hank pushed his finger in too. The way his rim gripped and didn't let go just felt funny. </p><p>Connor really wanted to get away, run away. He knew it was wrong to let his father touch his private places, but he was almost frozen. And it didn't really hurt, just felt really weird. </p><p>It was all gonna be okay. It was all gonna be okay. It was- oh! </p><p>Connor gasped, his legs twitched further apart. Two fingers felt a lot better than just one! His rim was actually being stretched, and the deepness feeling was even somewhat enjoyable. And when his sweet spot was rubbed and prodded again? </p><p>"Oooh, Daddy. That's- oh, oh. Oh, God, fuck, be gentle, please." Connor moaned. </p><p>He felt like a small switch had flipped, it felt good now. Like Hank had said it would. This was still wrong, but it felt okay now. Maybe it was okay. </p><p>"Don't cuss. It's not proper for young men, boy. Feels good now though, don't it?" Hank grinned</p><p>"Sorry." Connor panted, he didn't want to admit that his ass felt good.</p><p>"It's alright, I forgive you. I might even let you cuss a little during this, actually. Might help you get through it. You're taking my fingers really well. I'm impressed." </p><p>Hank felt confident enough with how his son was stretching that he picked up the pace a little. Fucking into Connor faster, deeper. Making him feel the slide of the intrusion. He was being such a good boy. Legs twitching apart, getting a little hard again. Hank was pleased to see his boy feeling good. Panting and moaning. So proud when Connor rocked down on his hand, probably involuntarily, but what a good sign! His son was an ass slut. Hank ought to punish him for that, or maybe reward him with something bigger. </p><p>"You're being such a good boy, little more, Connor, little more." Hank reassured. </p><p>Connor didn't know how long his father fingered his ass for, tried to stop paying attention. Just breathed through it. Tried to relax so it wouldn't hurt. Couldn't stop those moans from ringing out and filling the room. He pulled out a couple times, Connor didn't know if he was just adding more lube, or... Was that a third finger? Connor couldn't tell. Just endured. </p><p>He was sure it would be over soon. He was so sure. There was a tingle in his belly. And his balls ached. His whole body tingled really. The sensation. Building? Was he? </p><p>"Alright, son. We're not done yet. This'll be easier if you lay on your tummy for Daddy, can you do that for me?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ayyyy more blue balls, hope you're enjoying all the sick shit, leave a comment if you liked!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Connor loses his virginity &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>For real though, Hank anally rapes Connor in this chapter, there's unwanted spanking, and no aftercare</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What? What now? Dad, why don't we stop?" Connor pleaded.</p><p>"Because we're not done. You just gotta listen." Hank tried to sooth his unruly teenager.</p><p>"No, Dad! You gotta listen, I have a test tomorrow, I need to go to sleep. You were right, it felt good, but I gotta go to sleep now. Please, can you just go?" Connor snapped.</p><p>"Connor, we're not done- Hey!" </p><p>Connor had wiggled free, Hank had relaxed his hold to let Connor turn, but he shot up and off the bed. Standing half naked in his bedroom, ass soaked and cock hard in front of his father. He tried to cover his erection as he stood and shook.</p><p>"Dad, No." Connor tried, one more time. </p><p>But he didn't anticipate his father's strength, grabbing him, wrestling his shirt off, pulling him over his lap, completely naked. Connor cried out for his father to stop the whole time, pushing him away, but to no avail. </p><p>"Daddy, stop!" Connor yelled, in tears, as he was spanked, for the first time in years. </p><p>Hank grabbed his son's hands and held them at the small of his back. Doing his best to keep him still while he struck his rear repeatedly. </p><p>"Keep relaxed, Connor. You don't want to tighten your hole back up." Hank warned.</p><p>Connor cried out every time his father's hand connected with his bottom. He tried to take his advice, huffing for breath, trying to relax his muscle because he didn't want it to hurt. But he couldn't help tensing when he was hit. </p><p>It didn't even hurt that much, but it was scary. Being spanked in the middle of the night, in the dark. Naked on his Dad's lap, ass all wet and sticky from the lube because his hole was being played with, very much against his will. </p><p>The worst part, was the deep sting in his cheeks just made him harder. And every smack made his hips rock that cute cock of his against Hank's leg. </p><p>Hank started slowing down, rubbing those red cheeks with a big warm palm in between spanks now. It wasn't long before Connor stopped fighting and started moaning again. </p><p>"Are you ready to be a good boy now? It sounds like you're enjoying your punishment a bit too much. You're leaking on my leg, little boy." Said Hank. </p><p>He paused, not really expecting an answer from the brat. That was okay. The lack of disobedience looked like obedience tonight.  And that little stiff he heard that told him that Connor was crying at least a little was a good answer.</p><p>"I think you're ready to lay down on the bed, so we can finish up. C'mere, I'll take care of it." </p><p>Hank released Connor's hands, but scooped under his body and laid him down on the sheets the way he wanted his son. Laid out on his tummy. Cute little butt in the air. Pretty cock and pert balls between his legs. The prettiest boy in town. And he was all Hank's. </p><p>Hank graciously decided to give his son one last finger fuck, before he pushed his much bigger cock in. Connor made his little noises dutifully. And Hank was pleased to find that this warm wet hole hadn't tensed too bad, and with a good rub on his prostate, Connor's body relaxed again for Hank. He was as ready as he'd ever be. </p><p>"Dad, stop. Enough's enough, I wanna go to bed. I'm tired, it's late, I want to go to sleep." Connor begged. </p><p>He was muffled by the sheets and the pillow he was hugging and hiding in, but it sounded like he was speaking through his tears. Hank smoothed his hands down the teen's back, hushing him. </p><p>"It's alright, Con. You know, you're doing really well, I'm so proud of you. You just need to keep being good for a little while longer, okay? We're not done with the hard part yet," Hank squeezed his cock through his underwear and slid it off his hips, "but it'll be over soon and you can go back to sleep." </p><p>Connor trembled. This hadn't been the hard part? He heard his Dad's clothes shuffling, heard a shirt hit the floor. God, why were they both naked? Why was Connor in this position? The lube cap clicked again and he heard slick sounds, back and forth. </p><p>He didn't even think he could make a run for it again. And his cheeks hurt from his spanking. Connor dried his tears, convincing himself that he could endure. It wasn't so bad, right? He tried to let himself be soothed by the sweet words and the comforting rumble of his Father's voice. It wasn't really working. </p><p>Hank's weight made the bed creak when he climbed back on, his heavy erection pointing right at the hole it was about to get treated to. Their naked thighs about to be pressed together when Hank slid all the way in. </p><p>Hank caressed Connor's asscheeks, spreading them and using his thumbs to stretch out and get a good look at his his boy's anus in the moonlight. How wet he was here now. The skin looked a little irritated, and was a rosy shade of pink. The pucker gaped a little. Hank almost couldn't believe this was happening. He was gonna fuck this little ass. </p><p>Hank was gonna wrap his son around the cock that made him. </p><p>He couldn't fucking wait anymore. </p><p>"Deep breaths Connor. This is much bigger, but it'll fit as long as you keep being good, I promise." </p><p>Connor didn't respond, frozen in fear. </p><p>Hank pressed the head of his cock against Connor's wet hole. So warm. Hank wasn't gonna wear a condom for this. His boy was a virgin. And he deserved to be treated to a fat warm load in him, a reward for fitting this beer can of a cock in his body. </p><p>"It's okay, son. Daddy's here. I've got you, just-" </p><p>Hank pushed in, slowly, gently. As much as he could convince himself to anyways. He was excited. </p><p>"-open-"</p><p>His head popped in and Connor wailed, dissolving into a sob. </p><p>"-up!"</p><p>Connor squirmed, moaning, it was so uncomfortable. It was so much bigger than the fingers, and such a weird shape. That stretch just didn't stop, held him wide open, as shallow as this new intrusion was. He panted, doing his best to remain calm. But all Connor could feel were the hands on his body and something big trying to force it's way into a hole too small for it.</p><p>"Good job, baby boy, you got my tip in you. I told you, you can do it." Hank said, praising his cock sleeve. </p><p>He loved the sight of his dick starting to disappear in between pale little butt cheeks. Connor had never liked skinny dipping, and as pale as the rest of him was, this supple flesh was even paler. How did Hank ever get so fucking lucky? He had such a pretty boy. </p><p>"It didn't hurt, does it?" Hank asked, genuinely concerned, didn't want to tear his new fuck toy, he did want Connor to like this. </p><p>Connor shook his head, wiped more tears on his pillowcase. Tried to hold his hips perfectly still even as his muscles twitched.</p><p>"No, Daddy. But it feels really weird." He sobbed, "It's really big." </p><p>"Okay, I don't want to hurt you, son. I'll add some more lube, keep you nice and wet." </p><p>Hank did as he promised, pouring the slick on his cock and rubbing it on himself and more on Connor's rim. </p><p>"Don't want to scare you either, buddy. But it gets bigger. Relax and you can take it. Daddy's cock is gonna rub your sweet spot soon too, you'll love it." </p><p>Hank was trying to reassure his son, but it was so hot that he was shoving something so big into such a tight little teenage ass. He couldn't help but growl. Forcing Connor to accommodate his girth. </p><p>Hank let himself sink in further, Connor was a fucking natural, whimpering and moaning as Hank pushed in till that tight, hot, red rim was at his circumcision scar. He could feel the hot throb of his ass now, wet and almost unbearably warm inside, velvety soft too.</p><p>Hank got the urge to reach around and stroke his hot little teenage slut off, play with Connor's cock too. It was so cute, had tasted so good. Hank had never thought he'd ever appreciate the phrase 'his should look like mine' so much, his boy had the prettiest little pink cock. </p><p>But when he touched it, he was disappointed to find Connor only half hard, flagging and going soft. The brat was crying, upset at how far his father had gotten his dick in his ass. </p><p>Connor had been trying to deny that his father was going to put his cock in his ass, but Hank made it very clear that that's what was being pushed in him. Daddy's cock was going to rub his sweet spot. Connor was innocent and a bit naive, but he wasn't stupid. They were having sex. A father having sex with his son. </p><p>Connor wasn't big on praying, but he tried now. Prayed that this sin would be forgiven. That he would still be a virgin. Prayed that his father would be forgiven for the devil using him to commit sins... Prayed that this would be over quickly and it wouldn't hurt. </p><p>But Connor was shocked out of his prayers when Hank tried to touch his limp cock. He heard the growl of displeasure above his own gasping. Connor couldn't feel his fucking limbs, mind so focused on how full and stretched his ass was, but his father wanted him to feel his own dick too apparently.</p><p>"Con. I know it's a lot, but it'll feel good, I promise." </p><p>"Daddy stop! Get out of me! Get out of my ass, it's so much, please!" </p><p>"Hush. Hush up! You're gonna take it until I say we're done. Be. A good. Boy, Connor!" Hank ordered, growling. </p><p>Hank punctuated his words with a smack on Connor's poor, raw cheek. He put his hands back on those skinny hips and looked down at his trembling boy struggling to stay even remotely upright while being penetrated. And watched his cock sink in, feeling the natural pull of his hole sucking him in deeper.</p><p>"You've got such a hungry little ass, champ." Hank purred. </p><p>Connor cried out, pitch rising and falling. It was going in! It was getting deeper! His rim felt so tired and stressed. It felt so tight. </p><p>"Daddy!! Please~" Connor moaned.</p><p>"So greedy. You feel that? It's all in. You're such a good boy."</p><p>It was... All in? It was all in Connor. He panted, resting heavily on his elbows and knees. And his father's cock was resting on his sweet spot, just like he said it would. His cock was twitching to life, Hank had reached around again, playing with his son's cock. </p><p>Hank just kept playing with his son's much smaller, soft cock, until he got fully hard. It made Hank feel bad when Connor got soft, he felt much better about raping his little boy when the slut clearly liked it so much. </p><p>Gently pinched the head of Connor's dick to get that bead of precum on his fingers. Brought it up to Connor's mouth, leaning over his back. They both groaned as that big cock got so much deeper. Hank took the opportunity to slip his fingers in Connor's mouth. </p><p>"Taste it, baby boy."</p><p>Connor resisted, but Hank insisted. Rubbing his fingers along Connor's wet tongue. </p><p>"Suck on em. It's okay if you bite, little one. I think you're ready for me to start moving. You're gonna love this, Connor." </p><p>Connor closed his mouth and sucked on the fingers, mostly instinctively. Hank smirked as he pulled out a little and pushed it back in as Connor sucked harder, moaning. They'd had the hardest time getting Connor to give up his pacifier, and when he was little they had to break him of sucking his thumb. And then break him of biting his fingernails and picking at his skin with his teeth. The teenager still put pencils and pens in his mouth to this day. His son's little oral fixation was going to be coming in handy soon. </p><p>"Good job, Connor, good boy. I'm gonna move more sweetie, you got this." </p><p>Popping his fingers out of that whore mouth, pleased to hear Connor moaning like a bitch, Hank did what he'd been waiting all night to do. Eased his cock out and pushed it back in. And eased his cock out, and pushed it in a little faster. And a little faster. Still keeping that slow rhythm, but God, at least he was moving at all. Fucking virgins. </p><p>But oh, that tight virgin ass was heaven wrapped around Hank. If he'd raised Connor wrong, the boy would have been whoring this ass out to any Tom, Dick, and Harry who would have him. Even if he couldn't find a man to give his sweet hole to, he would have been playing with it. Getting it all ready with his fingers, wearing himself out. Would have been touching this cute little cock that felt so warm and velvety in his hand.</p><p>But Hank knew Connor was a good boy, he'd never touched himself here or there. And Hank doubted that would change now that he was losing his precious virginity. He'd tainted his own son, was ruining him for anyone else. So fucking tight, it would be months, if not years, before he got too loose for Hank to enjoy. </p><p>After all, they were having sex. Connor might agree that that made them married in the eyes of the Lord. Hank was claiming his own son, for eternity. Connor would never be clean of this. Not the sodomy, not losing his virginity in premarital sex, not that Hank was going to or could marry him, but that made it that much worse. </p><p>Connor's mind was almost blank, overcome with stimulation. His Dad picking up the pace in his ass. How good his cock felt in his father's hand. The way that his sweet spot being relentlessly abused made his limbs quake and go numb. It was still so uncomfortable but he could feel something building in his lower belly anyways- or maybe that was just his father's dick halfway through his stomach. </p><p>No, he was sure he was feeling something. Connor had never done this while he was awake. Dad had said that he was a late bloomer for one, for two Connor didn't touch himself there. He knew what an orgasm was, he knew he'd had them in his sleep when he woke up and his pants were all sticky, but he was gonna- gonna.</p><p>Connor had been on the edge when Hank was sucking him off, he'd been having his ass played with for who knows how long. He was having sex. And he was being touched. And fucked. And- and- and- and!</p><p>"Da-! Dad-Daddy!!!" Connor shouted right as he toppled over the edge. </p><p>Connor's voice cracked as he cried out, it felt like his stomach dropped, his cock and balls pulsed and his come shot out onto the bed, his ass clutched his father's shaft, his toes curled, his arms gave up and he toppled face first into the mattress and- Ohh fucking God his Dad just came in his ass. </p><p>Hank had known it was fucking coming, his boy had been on edge for too, and Hank was right there with him. It had been so long since he'd had sex, and playing with Connor was teasing himself. And Connor's hole was too good. Connor's moans and cries were too good, Hank had finally gotten up to a good speed and felt his son clench and scream for him and that was all it took. He spilled in that sweet little hole and pulled out. </p><p>Let Connor drop to the bed, quivering and crying. Hank thought about cleaning him up, but no. Not yet. It was far too soon. So Hank got up, wiped himself clean with his son's underwear, dropping it on the floor with his own clothes that would serve as a reminder in the morning. This happened. </p><p>Hank did wipe a tear or two, sitting at Connor's beside, pulling his covers up over his soiled body. </p><p>"Shhh, shh, it's okay. You did so well. I'm proud of you." </p><p>Connor felt like there was a frog in his throat. He couldn't speak, only groaning. </p><p>"You're so cute. Go to sleep Connor. You have school in the morning. Get some rest." </p><p>Hank gave him one final kiss on the forehead, looking forward to kissing the pretty little whore on the lips in the coming months. He'd like a tongue to suck on, wouldn't he? Hank smirked as he got up and left the bedroom.</p><p>"I love you, Connor. Goodnight." </p><p>And Connor was out like a light.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yaaaay no more blue balls, for now. Only the aftermath up next. </p><p>I know this is a dark one, but I'd love to hear what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The morning after. </p><p>Connor's gotta clean up, go to school and not quite confront his father.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello dearest perverts, let's get to the warnings. not a lot happening for Connor here, he's trying to come to terms with what happened, he's getting cleaned up, getting creeped on, and getting gaslit, a bit by himself and a bit by Hank.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Connor didn't want to get out of bed today. He had a stomachache. His head hurt. He couldn't keep his eyes open, even thought the sheets were so uncomfortable that he felt like he couldn't go back to sleep anyways. He tried to fight the morning. But his first alarm went off. Then his second. Then his third. </p><p>That had been a bad dream right? A weird bad dream. Connor couldn't remember the last time he'd had a wet dream, but clearly he'd had something happen. His groin was nasty... His Dad hadn't pinned him down right? Connor just had a stomachache. Yeah. And... Really had to go to the bathroom. </p><p>Connor pulled his covers off, also finding it odd that he was sleeping naked. The odds of that being a bad dream were shrinking but he really had to go potty and wasn't focusing on it. So he found his clothes on the floor, put on his shirt, pulled on his underwear and grimaced, it was stiff and weird but he was rushing. </p><p>What was wrong with his ass? It felt like he couldn't hold it. And it hurt so much too. There was an ache deep in his hips and his rim just felt... Wrong. Connor tried to clench it anyways and practically waddled to his bathroom. </p><p>Sitting down on the toilet and doing his business, Connor put the pieces together and came to the conclusion that... He hadn't dreamed last night at all. This was his father's come squelching it's way out of his ass and dripping down his thighs. And staining Connor's underwear, he peeled them off his legs in disgust. </p><p>Connor didn't even know how to process it. First things first, he just wanted to get clean. He'd slept in their combined mess. Dad hadn't even cleaned him up. </p><p>Connor's throat felt dry and tight and his already sore eyes prickled with tears. He wiped his face with his hand, sniffling. Wiped himself up enough to stand and get in the shower. He didn't want to cry. He was eighteen now, he was a man. Men don't- </p><p>He refused to cry. Bit down on his fear. Bit down on his hurt. He was in so much pain. He was all sticky and gross. So much wet stuff all over him and in him. It was in his bed, it was on his clothes, it was in his body. But Connor was a man and he would handle this like a man. </p><p>It really happened. Connor took deep breaths and tried not to associate it with how he breathed through the. The sex last night. </p><p>He just felt dirty. Scrubbing himself clean. Swallowing hard. Careful with his sore hole. Ignoring his cock. </p><p>How was he even supposed to pray about this? That was his only outlet, he couldn't tell anyone at school about this. He couldn't tell his friends. Any of his extended family. Not that he'd seen them in years. He just had to hope that it was an one time thing and move on. He'd be going to college soon anyways. </p><p>But as Connor was soaping up his body for the third time, he heard a knock on the bathroom door and before he could call out with anything, it opened. And his father walked into the bathroom. </p><p>"Um, Dad? What's going on?" Asked Connor. </p><p>Hank pulled the curtain back, much to Connor's shock. Connor was naked! He was in the shower! </p><p>"Dad!" Connor admonished. </p><p>"You're running late, Con. You stay in here much longer you're not gonna have time to eat breakfast." Hank said firmly, almost annoyed. </p><p>"I- okay? Dad, I'm naked!" </p><p>Connor tried to cover his genitals with his washcloth, even though he knew Hank had already seen it all. The older man didn't seem to stop trying to look his son up and down. Bright blue eyes running over the contours of Connor's naked body. Enjoying how uncomfortable he was too be seen nude and all wet. </p><p>Such a shame too, Connor looked so beautiful like this. Hank had barely gotten a good look last night in his room. But his skinny little boy had grown up into quite the strapping young man. Lean muscles, pink nipples, and so soft flesh. He'd been so nice to touch last night. So supple. Hank wanted to touch him like this too. </p><p>"You need to eat, Connor. You've got that big test today, remember? Why don't I drive you, huh?" </p><p>"No thank you. I can take the bus." </p><p>Connor was shrinking in on himself, trying to hide but there wasn't much he could do. Like last night he felt trapped and frozen.</p><p>"Nonsense, son. I'm driving you. Hurry up and get ready for school." Hank said more firmly.</p><p>Hank let the shower curtain drop back into place.</p><p>Connor had been trying to ignore his morning wood this entire time. He wasn't in the habit of masturbating anyways, because his father and other adults always said it was wrong and bad. So he had always done what he was told and ignored his aching little cock until it went down. But it was aching more now. </p><p>He'd had an orgasm last night, his ass had clutched the invading member while he had emptied his balls, but now he felt the urge to do it again. Now that he knew what he was missing. It hadn't helped that his father had scared him by walking in on him. Enjoyed the sight of Connor nude, made Connor's skin crawl as he was objectified. But made him so nervous and ashamed alongside the adrenaline of shock and fear that.... He was really hard. </p><p>He wouldn't touch it. Not after what happened last night. Connor couldn't touch himself like that. He refused. So Connor spent the rest of his shower shivering in the cold until his erection subsided. Like a good boy. </p><p>Connor got out, dried and dressed in his bedroom. He couldn't help but take notice of what he hadn't this morning, his father's clothes on the floor. Wrapping the underwear in the t-shirt, Connor took it out with him up give to Hank. </p><p>The teenager was walking funny as he approached his father, having his coffee and breakfast at the table. Hank was so... Aloof. Above it all, disinterested. Not even looking at his son who couldn't even walk straight. </p><p>"Here. These don't belong in my room." Connor said pointedly, trying to make the point that their owner didn't belong in his room either. </p><p>Hank finally looked up and Connor's heart stuttered when he made eye contact. </p><p>"Sorry, bud. Was just so tired after last night, I just went straight to bed. You should eat something, your breakfast is on the stove." Hank said dismissively.</p><p>Connor bit his lip, unsure what kind of response he'd actually wanted from Hank. But he hadn't expected this... Nonchalance. He reached across the table to set the bundle on Hank's side of the table, ignoring how his dad's eyes trailed to his torso. </p><p>He gathered his plate and gingerly sat down to eat, eyes flickering back and forth from his father to his food. Hank was almost done with his breakfast and he stood with his enjoy empty plate and glaced at Connor's. </p><p>"You need to hurry up. If you're late, I'm late." Hank grumbled. </p><p>"Sorry, Dad. You, you really don't need to drive me." </p><p>Hank huffed, "yeah I do." </p><p>Connor supposed that was that. He cleaned his plate, grabbed his bookbag and put on his shoes, feeling like he was in a trance. Unsure of himself and the new rules of his existence. Starting to question if what had happened last night was real. </p><p>But it must be? Dad's clothes on his floor, set on the table and put in the hamper where it could be denied that they'd been there in the first place. All the semen on Connor's body, the load deposited in his anus. </p><p>What if it was just a wet dream? And Connor was imagining things? But his hole ached today. It gaped. It was weak and relaxed. His hips hurt. Could there be another explanation? </p><p>Connor was sure there wasn't. Him and his Dad had sex last night. Connor had been penetrated. But what proof did he have, really? </p><p>The boy was quiet, almost hyperventilating on his way to school, kept sneaking glances to the drivers seat where Hank sat, imposing. Connor curled in his shoulders and his foot tapped, jogging his leg. </p><p>After Hank caught his son looking at him again he grunted, "What?" </p><p>"N, nothing." </p><p>"Nothing? You sure, boy?" </p><p>"Um. Last night?" </p><p>"What about last night, Connor?" </p><p>Connor froze. Hank cut his eyes sideways at his son, an eyebrow raised, but face otherwise impassive. Connor almost lost his breath. Hank was frightening. He made Connor twitch involuntarily in his pants. </p><p>"Nothing. It's nothing." </p><p>Hank broke into a sly smile. </p><p>"That's right, baby boy. Nothing happened."</p><p>They stayed quiet for a moment before Connor tried again.</p><p>"But... What if, something did happen?" </p><p>Hank's face fell into a scowl again. </p><p>"If something happened between us, in our family, in our house, then that's where it stays. Understand, Connor?" Hank said firmly. </p><p>Connor gulped, his shoulders hiking to to his ears. </p><p>"I understand." </p><p>"Good. Have a good day at school, Connor. I'll see you tonight. Keep your phone on you, buddy, I might pick you up today." </p><p>"Alright. Bye, Dad." </p><p>"Wait, aren't you forgetting something?" Hank asked expectantly.</p><p>Connor had been unbuckling, opening the car door, making a move out with his foot of the door. But Hank was presenting his cheek. </p><p>He felt a prickle of discomfort at the thought, but it wasn't a big deal to just... Give his father a kiss. Connor took a deep breath, adjusting so he could lean in and leave a peck on his father's cheek. Right where he shaved to keep the line of his beard looking trimmed and tamed. He could smell his aftershave. </p><p>"Good boy. I love you, Connor." </p><p>Connor froze. Good boy? He was a-? He felt like he was going to be sick, his chest felt tight. </p><p>"Connor?" </p><p>Connor looked up at Hank, who was looking at him expectedly. "I- I love you too, Dad." </p><p>"Good luck on your test!" Hank called as his sweet, precious, pretty son got out of the car and walked into his high school. </p><p>If Connor knew what was good for him. He'd behave himself today. Keep this little secret all in the family.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you liked the uncomfy and the pain! Probably gonna have a bit of a school day next, who's that boy that Connor has a bit of a crush on? What's their friendship like? I don't even know to be honest but we'll figure it out together</p><p>I'm playing around with the idea of making Hank the sheriff or deputy or something. Just another thing keeping Connor's mouth shut about what he's doing. We'll see how it gets worked in, but here's where the idea spawned</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Connor actually goes to school and it gets fleshed out? Sounds like fake news. But enjoy meeting Connor's friends and his very special age appropriate crush</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SOMEHOW this turned into a high school drama behind my back. So I've got an idea of where it's going but really we're gonna discover this together. </p><p>Because now, instead of just being straight up porn, which is the only thing that's planned out on paper, all this porn is just Connor's big dark secret while he tries to be a normal high school kid and have a gay romance. </p><p>So warnings, Connor's trying to deal with the trauma of the night before, he's trying to keep it together, wants life to remain normal. He's thinking a lot about what Hank did, but nothing else happens here. Other than, like, a boy putting on makeup.</p><p>Mostly? This chapter is just hanging out with high school friends and stumbling into a crush. Half the time 'best friends' means gay romance here</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Connor had to walk slowly to the library where his friends met before class started. If anyone asked why he couldn't really walk, he'd have to make up some sort of lie about hurting his hip or something. Dad had said keep it between them, and Connor didn't know how to talk about it anyways. He was just going to pretend that it didn't happen. If he wasn't so sore, he'd think it was a dream anyways. </p><p>He got to their corner with about twenty minutes before class to go, plenty early enough to get some last minute studying done with his friends. </p><p>Kara Williams was practically laying on her boyfriend Luther, like always, but at least they had a good excuse this time. The physics book open in Luther's lap and they went back to whispering about it after greeting Connor. He couldn't remember when they'd started dating, but they'd been best friends since they were little, he was sure they everyone just knew it was a matter of time before they started going steady.</p><p>Kara was supposed to be a senior like the rest of them, but she'd been held back a year because of some family issues a few years ago. Connor didn't know exactly what happened, but he knew her Dad had left town and his Dad had helped chase him out of town, and was under the impression that he should never come back</p><p>Connor mused if he was ever ready to tell someone, maybe Kara would understand.</p><p>But her situation was probably different. She'd had some relatives move into town to help her mom with her and her younger sister Alice. They had a cousin who was kind of a nervous wreck with a large facial scar and a  speech problem, but Ralph was already graduated and seemed nice enough to Connor. </p><p>Another set of BFF's, who were definitely not studying with the bag of makeup sprawled around them was Echo and Ripley, or Ripple. Girl scouts, on the cheerleading team, and never far from each other's sides. </p><p>And lastly, cousins Chloe and Daniel. Used to be cousin Chloe and twin brothers Simon and Daniel, but last year Simon had joined a Catholic Boarding School and Connor hadn't heard a lot from him since. He'd mostly hung out with another group, but Connor and Daniel were closer anyways. </p><p>Daniel had been at Connor's side for most of the summer but Connor got the impression that his father didn't like Daniel very much. Always frowning whenever they hugged or... Shared any physical contact really. He supposed he knew why now. His father might have been... Jealous. </p><p>Connor evaded Daniel's greeting hug, claiming to be feeling a little under the weather. It was flu season after all. He didn't want to be touched right now. He hadn't realized that this odd sensation in his skin that had been there all morning was the phantom touch of his very own father, pleasuring his body in the dark the night before. </p><p>Taking a deep breath to compose himself, he sat with the cousins and tried to put on a smile for his friends. Chloe was always very perceptive to Connor's emotions. She was perceptive in general but especially so with Connor. He could tell she knew something was up, but he tried to stave her off with little sniffles and clearing his throat. She didn't need to know that he'd been holding back tears since he opened his eyes. </p><p>Didn't stop her from questioning him.</p><p>"Something about you is different. What happened?" Chloe asked, getting Daniel's attention.</p><p>"Nothing, I'm a little sick and I just, didn't sleep very well either. I'm stopped up so I just... Had a hard time sleeping." Connor lied. </p><p>Somehow he had the movements of lying down without being a good convincing liar. It was always just enough to get him through. Connor just never... Quite relaxed when telling a lie. </p><p>Had a hard time sleeping was at least a half truth. Woken up in the middle of the night. Connor tried to ignore how sensitive he was in his pants.</p><p>"Well that's a bummer. Guess I'll finally be outranking you in the... Class... Score.... Thingy." Daniel trailed off. </p><p>"It's called a class rank, genius." Chloe jabbed good naturedly. </p><p>Connor huffed, glad that at least most of the attention was off of him now. She still shot him a look though. </p><p>He'd heard that people could tell when someone's had sex for the first time. That people looked different after losing their virginity. He hoped he didn't look different. It didn't count anyways. He'd... Had sex with his DAD. It didn't count. He was sure it really didn't count because it wasn't with a girl. Sodomy didn't count anyways right? </p><p>Connor had enough male and female friends growing up to divert suspicion of his preferences, and he had a reputation for being studious and a little shy. He didn't think anyone suspected him of being homosexual. But he was considered to be a good boy, any lack of church going was ascribed to his father and not blamed on Connor. He got excellent grades, and sure, his father was the sheriff, but he'd always been good at keeping his nose clean. </p><p>Even though now he wasn't a virgin, and had engaged in sodomy, he felt like everyone could see right through him. But maybe that was because he was panicking. If he kept calm, he could keep it a secret. No one needed to know. And Connor wouldn't get in trouble.</p><p>Luckily for Connor, everyone was more worried about the physics test than Connor's flush and sweat and inability to sit right. At least, his friends were. Kara and Luther still studying diligently. As were Chloe and Daniel, having had returned to their flash cards and study sheets. Echo and Ripple were gifted in science and preferred to use this time to get in the zone.</p><p>Connor decided he would join them. Take his mind off things. He scooted over and sat down next to their makeup bag, started digging out the stuff they liked to use for his complexion. The very pale foundation that Ripple used as highlighter and the blush that he thought looked best on his cheeks. </p><p>She was a redhead and yet she was still able to tan better than Connor. He remembered when the girls first got into makeup that Ripple liked to use Connor to help her determine if something would look good on her because they were both pale and covered in freckles. Connor didn't really think that was impeccable logic, seeing as he thought he looked more like Echo, with her long brown hair and big brown eyes. The three of them looked so alike in one way or another though that most people thought that they were related growing up.</p><p>Echo liked to do makeup the most though, if Ripple didn't do her own, Echo did it for her. If Connor was thinking about wearing a little, she insisted on doing it for him. So he knew better then to ask for a mirror. </p><p>"You know, I think the all that glitter really goes with her combat boots." Connor mused. </p><p>Ripple snorted and Echo good naturedly slapped her arm before returning to blending colors out. </p><p>"And that red lip? Just wow, the way it pops with her camo pants." Connor continued, dramatically. </p><p>"Don't judge my art, Connor, she's beautiful. Sometimes, art is about..." Echo trailed off, looking for her word. </p><p>"Juxtaposition? Is that right?" Ripple tried.</p><p>"I think that's right." Said Connor.</p><p>"I think you're both trying to undermine me. I like a bit of glam with a bit of the... Mundane." </p><p>"So I'm mundane? Babe, please." Ripple scoffed.</p><p>"I just said you're beautiful!" </p><p>The girls devolved into their little teasing argument, giggling and squealing. Like a little slap fight. Connor laughed along, ignoring how it made his belly feel sore. But he got a bit distracted in the midst of the girls' play fight. His eyes drawn across the way towards Jericho, or what was left of it.</p><p>Josh played just about any percussion instrument, North could do wonders with the strings, and Markus Manfred on keys. Voice like an angel not withstanding. They played all kinds of music, but county music got them the most tips in their town. Just about every wedding Connor had ever been to had Jericho playing softly in the background. </p><p>Used to be they had another boy on strings and vocals, Simon, Daniel's twin brother. Connor didn't know why, but Daniel blamed Jericho for Simon going to boarding school. Their parents always told everyone that it was Simon's choice, and Connor believed them of course. Parents were to be trusted. Daniel was just taking it out on someone because he didn't want to graduate alone Connor thought. But it sucked for Connor that he felt that way.</p><p>Because Connor couldn't take his eyes off the lead singer. </p><p>Daniel caught his eye wandering and scoffed, scowling at how the boy across the room was gesticulating as he spoke to his friends. </p><p>"Ugh, Manfred. Yeah, he'd be cool if he didn't get Simon sent off to boarding school." Daniel said dismissively.</p><p>"He's just with his band, Daniel. Are you ever gonna tell me what they did?" </p><p>"It's not my place to say, Con." Daniel said with a sigh. "It's just... It's his fault and I need you to be on my side with this." </p><p>Connor didn't like that Daniel was keeping secrets from him, while in the same breath badgering him for his own secrets.</p><p>"If you won't tell me, it must not be that bad."  Connor tried, feeling like a hypocrite. His secret was pretty bad. </p><p>Daniel just frowned, mouth twitching. He looked downright disgusted before he finally cut his eyes away. </p><p>"It's nothing. Were you trying to get your makeup done, Con?" Said Daniel. </p><p>He went to pick up a brush and had almost wrapped his fingers around a tube of foundation before Echo snatched it up. </p><p>"I don't trust you with my tools, give it." Said Echo, holding out her hand expectedly. </p><p>With a sigh, Daniel handed it over. </p><p>"I don't trust you with my face either, Dan." Said Connor. </p><p>"Whatever. I need to study anyways, we can't all be geniuses." </p><p>And that was that. Connor scooted back over to Echo and Ripple and chatted while Echo outlined his face lightly. Connor found it calming to sit still and quiet while she smoothed the bb cream over his skin, brushing on his pink blush and filling in his eyebrows that always caused them grief with their asymmetrical shape. </p><p>He felt a prickle of discomfort about being under so much scrutiny after having so much of his Father's attention last night. Being looked at so intently and touched was a little difficult to handle. </p><p>But Connor was safe. It was brightly lit in the morning, not dark in the middle of the night. A young girl his own age was touching his face, an older man wasn't touching his private places. And he'd done this before, he'd put makeup on himself and let girls do it for him, it was normal and pretty and accepted. Not something new and forbidden that he hadn't even thought of before.</p><p>Connor tried not to dwell on his dark thoughts, tried to focus on the sounds of the chatter of the library. Echo touching his face. Markus laughing at a joke fifteen feet away. Anything but the events of the night before. </p><p>So when the bell rang for first period and it was time to actually focus on school, he was feeling a little better. On the surface at least. He'd been comforted slightly. At least school was normal for now. Nobody noticed that it hurt Connor to sit. Sometimes Connor forgot to notice, busying himself so he didn't have to think about being called a good boy all night long. </p><p>His anxiety was still bubbling under the surface, but he made it through class after class. Managed to do okay on that test, even with Markus's cropped curls were right in front of him. For once he had something harder to ignore than a muscular tanned neck and broad shoulders directly in his line of sight. </p><p>It had been hard though, focusing on keeping it together all day long. He'd fallen asleep after he orgasmed. And this morning had been an disaster. But at the same time, Connor did not want to go home. He was dreading having his Dad pick him up. Praying that what had happened was just a one time thing. Satisfying some sick curiosity his father had with his son.</p><p>He'd already gotten the text that his Dad was coming to pick him up from school. Walking with his face in his phone, trying to decipher how his body was responding to the pressure of having to be in such close proximity to his father again Connor didn't even notice he was about to run into someone until he bumped right into his crush. </p><p>Mismatched ocean eyes met chocolate brown before Connor realized he had put his hands very close to Markus's hips in a effort to put his phone down out of the way. It clattered when Connor dropped it and backed up, still so hesitant about touch. </p><p>"Markus! I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." </p><p>"Oh! Hey, it's okay. Did you just drop your phone?" Said Markus, putting a warm hand on Connor's shoulder that he really didn't know how to process.</p><p>"Uuh, yeah, sorry. Just, distracted." Connor certainly sounded distracted.</p><p>Markus returned Connor's nervousness with a calm and easy smile that felt like getting socked in the chest. He stooped and picked up Connor's phone, handing it back to him. Connor tried not to stare and accepted it with a hand that he ordered not to shake. </p><p>"It's alright, Connor. Long day, right? That science test kinda tripped me up too." </p><p>Connor swallowed hard, bidding himself to keep it together and be cool. </p><p>"Yeah, and I think we've got another one in two weeks if you follow the pattern."</p><p>"Pattern?" </p><p>"Uh, yeah, Phillips tends to assign things on this weird pattern if you pay close attention. I knew this test was coming even before it was announced, still don't think I was ready for it though." Connor said awkwardly. </p><p>"Yeah, me either. Doesn't help that I'm usually busy working or practicing with the band though." </p><p>"Well it pays off, you guys are great." </p><p>"Thanks." </p><p>There was a small awkward lull, the one that always comes when you're trying to impress someone you want to like you. Where neither of you have anything more to say, except maybe an awkward, but friendly goodbye. Connor had already had too many of those with boys he liked, especially Markus. </p><p>"What if we studied together for the next test?" Connor blurted out. </p><p>Markus raised his eyebrows and seemed suprised that he was smiling in the first place. Connor almost missed his reply, lost in that bright smile. </p><p>"That actually sounds really good, I'd appreciate the help, Connor." </p><p>Connor's heart soared and he blushed pinker than the makeup on his cheeks. Too bad for him that his phone went off right then. </p><p>"Oh, sorry, that's my Dad. He's picking me up. Um." Said Connor shyly.</p><p>"I'll text you?" Markus offered. </p><p>"Yeah, that sounds great. I'll see you around?" </p><p>"See you! Good luck with the sheriff." Markus joked, taking his leave, making Connor appreciate that one creepy phrase. </p><p>Hate to see him go but love to watch him leave.</p><p>"Yeah, thanks... Bye." </p><p>Connor bit his lip and made his way out to car rider pickup. Almost in a trace. Happiest he'd been all day. It was really too bad that the day couldn't end right there for Connor. </p><p>Because the man he'd been avoiding all day long was sitting in the driver's seat, beyond ready to take such a pretty boy home with him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you like the direction this is going! More dark awful Hank next! </p><p>Leave a comment if you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Is this Connor's life now? Coming home to be a fuck sleeve?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No new kinks here, just coming home and fucking all over again. Practice makes perfect and repetition makes a house bitch.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Connor almost had a spring in his step, he made plans to spend time alone with his crush, probably frequently. He was sure that Markus wouldn't like him back, but it was always nice to have someone he liked that he could daydream about.</p><p>Dating was off limits, Hank was scared of Connor being outed, and there wouldn't be any options for Connor anyways. But even if there were, Connor had been waiting for marriage and it had been made very clear that dating led to sex in most cases. Waiting was harder when you had a partner. </p><p>But Connor did always like having a crush, a little obsessed with the idea of being in love. Maybe that's why having to climb in the car next to his father was so horrific. He'd been touched by someone he didn't love like that. And he'd wanted to fall in love first. </p><p>Hank didn't see why he couldn't love his beautiful boy in every way he could. Loved that this young man was made for him. By him. Raised up to be utterly perfect, a growing fruit he'd been tending to and now he was ripe and ready to be harvested. </p><p>Taken that first bite and now Connor belonged to him. Sure he was a legal adult, but he still needed someone to take care of him, and the best way to do that was positive reinforcement and a little fear. </p><p>Everytime Hank spoke, Connor jumped, and it amused Hank more and more everytime. Connor had looked a little too happy leaving school, his eight hour long break from being a house bitch. Probably spent the whole day fawning over some teenage punk like the whore he was. </p><p>So Hank took advantage of Connor's fear, asking him normal questions and not leaving him any answers for any steady ground. Listening to him stutter about his day at school. About his plans. Studying with that Manfred kid. </p><p>Hank would have to remind Connor of his place tonight. He'd planned on fucking his son again that night, but now it was a must. Hank made no move to hide his growing erection, letting it tent his pants at the thought of taking that tight hole again. He'd have to wait, but he was going to have a tight teenage fuckhole wrapped around his dick again tonight and Hank almost couldn't contain his glee. </p><p>Connor had reverted back to the very nervous victim he'd been that morning before he'd calmed down at school. His dad just kept making him answer questions, keeping him present in his mind instead of trying to drift off in a more pleasant daydream. </p><p>He'd answered honestly when he told Hank that he was going to be studying with a classmate, picking his words carefully so that he would be allowed. Hank hadn't seemed happy about it, but he'd let it go. Only for Connor to notice the tent in his father's lap. </p><p>Connor almost had one to match. Unable to take his mind away from last night had him hard without wanting to be. Hank's voice was hard to ignore and it had been whispering sin to him the whole time he'd been touched. He wished he could pass it all off as just a fear boner, but now that he'd been intimate with his father, it was hard not to see him in a sexual light. </p><p>Driving with his big forearms visible, arms that had pinned Connor down and spanked his bottom. Big meaty fingers that had helped Connor open up. The beard that had been tickling his groin when he'd woken up to his first blowjob that he hadn't even gotten to enjoy. Connor desperately wished he wasn't having this reaction to his father, but he was. </p><p>At least Hank hadn't seemed to have noticed, and Connor tried to hide it when they got home. His limp helped cover his uncomfortable walk from being so hard. Connor wished he was a bad boy that was used to touching himself when he got hard like this, but he'd always been good. </p><p>All he could do was try to start on his chores and ignore his needy body. Coming had been so good and it was hard to ignore his need to do it again. </p><p>But the shame did set in as he went about working and avoiding his father. Washing his bedsheets and seeing how he hadn't even been cleaned up after both of them had orgasmed made his eyes prickle but Connor ignored it. </p><p>The yard chores made it easier to avoid, but were harder to do on low sleep and an aching body. Feeding all the animals, mostly just the chickens and the barn dog, Sumo, the goats and their horse. Doing a little bit of daily cleaning trying to take his mind off what happened last night and the threat of another encounter that Connor couldn't fight off. </p><p>There was really nothing Connor could do but do his homework, eat his dinner, make his bed and get ready to go to sleep. And dinner had been just as scary as breakfast. But Hank made no move to do anything. Not doing anything other than watching Connor's every move. </p><p>He'd definitely expected some order when he announced he was going to bed. But all Hank did was tell Connor he loved him and goodnight. The demand to receive another kiss on the cheek notwithstanding. The scent of his cologne made Connor tremble off to bed, curled in his nostrils while he tossed and turned trying to fall asleep. </p><p>Hank creeped in his son's bedroom again. His baby boy was fast asleep. So peaceful, like a little angel straight from heaven. He'd been so skittish all afternoon, avoiding his Daddy, reluctant to be near. It was honestly quite silly of Connor, after learning how good Hank's touch really was. But Daddy knew just how his little boy was craving it already. Sex was really quite addictive. Hank just had to keep pleasuring the boy. </p><p>Connor shifted around more this time. Hank was just petting him, peeling off sleep pants and undies again. Exposing his young, sexy boy. Stroking big warm hands on a twitchy body. Avoiding his nipples and his cock, Hank ran his hands along Connor's chest, down his quivering belly, making the boy sigh. Feeling all along these strong skinny thighs, all that grown up big boy hair that his baby had grown. Touching the outside of his leg made them spread, tickling the inside made the muscles clench and try to close. Hank couldn't have that. Cooing lowly, he pulled the limp legs apart, groping at Connor's ass cheeks. </p><p>This was just such a treat for Hank. And right after taking his virginity too. He'd done so well, been so well behaved. It would be easier tonight, Hank could be rougher, show Connor pleasure he'd never considered existed. Ruin him for everyone else. </p><p>Hank was already naked, this was his house, and this was his whore. He could climb into his bed and demand sex now, whenever he pleased. Just had to get the boy ready. Hank thought Connor might wake up at any moment, he kept shifting and moaning in his sleep. Trying to deal with how nice it felt to be touched like this, warmed up nicely. Even when Hank started spreading his legs and massaging the adorable little cheeks. Poking big meaty fingers at a loose ruined hole. It was almost ready for him. Hank could probably just lube his son up again and he'd been ready to welcome his Daddy inside. Properly enjoy the cock that had made him this time. </p><p>Connor's sleep was being disturbed, but it was only when Hank clicked that lube cap that Connor woke up with a groan. And was properly brought back to the present when that cold liquid touched his hole again. </p><p>"Dad? No, it still hurts. I'm tired, I wanna go to sleep." Connor whined.</p><p>He pushed himself up and trying to turn away, but Hank had him pinned again quickly, making the boy groan.</p><p>"Shhh, then go back to sleep. It won't hurt, you're still so open from last night. Ruined your little ass. Don't you wanna come again, son?" Hank cooed, massaging Connor's cheeks..</p><p>"C- come? Is.. That was that was?" </p><p>He was just too tired after doing this last night too. And he'd been taught to use the big sciency words like orgasm and ejaculate. His Daddy was so much more experienced, using dirtier words to describe these things. </p><p>"Yeah, buddy. You came real hard, all over yourself. Wanna do it again?" </p><p>"That part felt good, but the rest hurt, Dad! I wanna go to sleep." Connor protested, pushing at Hank, squirming beneath him.</p><p>"Then go to sleep. I want something from you and I'm not leaving till I get it."</p><p>"Please, please, not again. I don't want to do that again." </p><p>"That's too bad. I want to. I make the rules here, boy. You obey them, understand?" Hank said firmly. </p><p>Hank had to speak above Connor's moans as Hank had just slipped two fingers in Connor's ass, making him cry out loudly. Breathing hard to handle the sudden intrusion as Hank enjoyed Connor's insides again. </p><p>The way Hank had his boy pinned held those long legs open, leaving him exposed in the moonlight once again. Hank watched his fingers disappear between Connor's legs. Watched his hardening cock twitch as he tapped his prostate. </p><p>"Daddy, please, I'm so tired. Leave me alone." Connor groaned. </p><p>"You can go back to sleep, son. I don't mind using you in your sleep." </p><p>"Aah- can't. Daddy, stop!" </p><p>Connor sounded utterly pathetic. Hank couldn't figure out if he was moaning like that because it felt good or if he was really just that tired. Boy couldn't even yawn right, always getting interrupted by his own pleasured noises. </p><p>"No, baby. You know we're not done. It's okay, really. You're gonna feel so good, remember?" </p><p>Connor was panting, it did feel good. But he was so sensitive and raw, it was overwhelming. Being full was overwhelming, but it was just two fingers right now. Connor was so sleepy that he felt like he was floating and yet he was focused on all his heightened sensation in between his legs. </p><p>"Daddy, daddy, please it's so much!" Connor panted.</p><p>Hank grinned, it really sounded like his boy was seen enjoying being fingered this time. Moaning in pleasure, not asking Hank to stop. Letting his thighs twitch apart. He was sure the boy still didn't want to have sex with his father, but his body was craving and enjoying the pleasure anyways. Hank could never do this without making Connor feel good, and he knew just the thing to help his baby along. </p><p>Dipping his head down, Hank took Connor's leaking prick in his mouth. Licked on the sensitive underside while he sucked on his pretty cock.</p><p>Connor shouted, writhing desperately in pleasure, actually trying to scooch away because of how intense the sensation was. His ass was being fucked and his cock was being sucked and it would be heaven if he wasn't being overstimulated. Couldn't decide if he should rock into the hands and mouth or fight to make it stop. </p><p>His hips made the decision for him though, pushing his dick between his father's lips over and over, feeling the slick slide into warmth. Hank kept humming around his son's erection, still rubbing Connor's prostate, knowing it would only be a matter of time. His son was going to come, just like this. He could feel the shake in his thighs, the clutch of his ass. </p><p>Hank was throbbing, leaking onto fresh sheets. But he kept sucking his son off, not sure if he really wanted to let him come in his mouth. Connor was being so loud. Begging his Daddy to let him reach orgasm. </p><p>His soft tummy twitching. Balls getting so tight. Hank could feel how taut they were when he pushed all the way down and his lips touched those cute little balls. </p><p>"Oh my God! Oh my God! Daddy! It feels good, so good, I'm gonna! I'm gonna!" Connor cried, hands in his father's hair. </p><p>But all the hair pulling in the world wasn't going to keep Hank from pulling off his baby boy and not letting him come. Grabbed his wrists and held the slut down while he wailed, humping his hips. </p><p>"No! Daddy, I was gonna come! It hurts, please!" </p><p>"That's the point, little one. I know, I know. You wanted to come in Daddy's mouth. See? I knew you'd start to like it." </p><p>Shame creeped in over Connor's tear stricken face. </p><p>"Shhh, no, baby, it's okay. It's okay to be so slutty for your daddy. You know what'll be real slutty? Hmm?" </p><p>"What?" Connor choked out.</p><p>"If you come real hard with my cock in you. I know you can do it." </p><p>Connor almost froze with indescsion. He wanted to come so bad. But he didn't want to have sex again. </p><p>"You want Daddy's cock to make you come? It's the only way you're going to do it. You know better than to touch yourself. And I'm not letting you do it any other way. I'll edge you again and again if you don't ask for cock." </p><p>The boy turned his head, not wanting to do that. Not wanting to admit that he sort of wanted it. It had felt so good. </p><p>"You're gonna learn to love it, Connor. Just ask. You know it feels best." </p><p>"Please. Have sex with me again." Connor whispered.</p><p>"That's a good boy." </p><p>Hank situated himself between Connor's spread legs. Ecstatic that Connor had given consent. He nudged his cock into Connor's tight little hole, earning a moan out of the teenager. That hole was already sucking Hank in. Like it knew it belonged there, inviting it's maker inside to enjoy the fruit of his labor. </p><p>Hank slid in all the way easily, Connor was a natural, accepting the fat cock and relaxing, breathing deep steady breaths like he was told. But the position his legs were in didn't look comfortable and didn't give Hank a lot of room to move. So Hank reached back and grabbed a knee, then the other. Lifting them up into the air and pushing them back, Hank picked up the pace. </p><p>"Hold your legs up, let Daddy in."</p><p>Connor screwed up his face, gritting his teeth. He hadn't realized that he'd started crying, but his tears were filling his eyes and coating his cheeks. What had he agreed to? He didn't want to do this. Just wanted it to be over because he wanted to feel good. But Hank was determined to draw it out and that was Connor's mistake. </p><p>Doing his breathing like a good boy, Connor grabbed his legs and held them tight. Holding himself spread and exposed to be fucked like he was told. Sobbing harder as he gasped with each and every thrust. </p><p>It was so big, so deep inside the boy. Connor was sure he could feel it in his belly, could even feel it in his chest. Connor panted, moaning in damn near pure pleasure. Just having something in him again made him feel so weak, like he could barely feel his limbs. It was a wonder he kept his legs up. </p><p>Hank's sweet little teenage fuck sleeve looked so pretty like this. Last night, Hank hadn't been able to see a damn thing, but this time? He could see Connor's ribs while that skinny chest heaved. Could watch his soft belly twitch. Watch his sweet son's face screw up when he cried and relax when he moaned. He looked so sexy with his legs on his shoulders too. It hadn't taken long for Connor to get the picture that he was a sex toy. That his father would only make him feel good. Asking so nicely to be fucked. </p><p>Hank kept a very careful eye on his only son as he endured his pleasuring. That pretty pink tongue kept showing, either as Connor opened his mouth to scream, or wetting his lips. </p><p>"I want you, to say something else for me, baby boy." Hank panted. </p><p>"Daddy? What?" </p><p>"I wanna hear you swear, son. Say 'fuck', ask your Daddy to fuck you." </p><p>"But... I don't say words like that.." Connor argued. </p><p>"I'm already fucking you, Connor. Might as well admit it. You're being fucked. Daddy's fucking you. And if you want to come again, you're gonna admit it. Scream it out just like you scream for me." </p><p>"But-" </p><p>"I said do it. You'll be punished if you keep trying to deny me what I want. Say it." </p><p>Connor swallowed hard before his jaw dropped open so he could moan again. He couldn't think straight. There was a cock in him and it felt really good. </p><p>"I- I'm being fucked." Connor whispered. </p><p>"Tell Daddy how good it feels to be fucked." </p><p>"It feels good. I'm being fucked and it feels good."</p><p>"That's right, you're a fucking cockslut. Now who's fucking you, cockslut? Who's fucking you?" Hank insisted. </p><p>"You." Connor confessed, feeling uncomfortable. </p><p>He didn't want to talk through it too. He was so tired. Couldn't think. Couldn't think because he felt so good. His body felt electric, his balls ached, his cock begged to have a hand on it again.</p><p>Hank dropped down and leaned in closer, his belly rubbing on Connor's cock. His beard on Connor's neck. Giving him kisses. All along his neck and jaw. Clean shaven just like Hank had taught him. Remembered Connor taking his shirt off to learn how to shave his face, not ashamed at showing his father his pale skin and freckles. His little happy trail and his pink perky nipples. He used to feel so safe with Hank. </p><p>It made Hank throb inside his son. He wanted to come. But he held onto it. Connor hadn't come yet, but he looked like he was close. Full body twitching, quivering. Crying out. </p><p>And there it was. Connor clenching so tight around Hank. So tight it hurt enough to stave off his own orgasm. Breathing so hard, pressed into the pillow. His warm spend on their bellies. </p><p>"Good boy. What a good boy. Daddy loves you, baby. Good boy." Hank murmured in Connor's ear. </p><p>Connor got quiet while Hank waited out his overstimulation, kissing his neck. Loving every tired moan out of his boy's mouth. </p><p>"Okay, Connor. It's okay baby boy. It's Daddy's turn, we're almost done and then you can go to-" </p><p>Oh. He fell asleep. It didn't matter that his father was still using his ass, Connor fell asleep, fresh come on his tummy and a beer can dick in his ass.</p><p>Hank just had to be gentle now. Fuck him slow and savor how tight his ass was. How soft and velvety. His boy was asleep. Looking like an angel. Naked, innocent, and pure. Soft cock in his lap. Moaning every time Hank couldn't help but brush his sweet spot. </p><p>Couldn't help but speed up when he got close too. Just a little, just a little more. Fucking his boy. Groaning about how good his hole felt wrapped around him. His tight little asshole. His sleeping boy. Slutty little teenage bitch. </p><p>Hank spilled in his son's ass for the second time. Fucked him nice and full of hot come. He felt it around the head of his dick before he pulled out and let it trickle out of Connor's pucker. </p><p>Couldn't help but tuck him into bed when Hank was done with him. Hank loved Connor so much. He'd been such a good son. He was only gonna get better.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks to my discord who puts up with my horny brain rot and reminding me that I've got fic to write. </p><p>I hope you liked it! Leave a comment if you did! Love you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Other boys just really don't compare to the one at home.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>🎶 Black dress, with the tights underneath 🎶 </p><p>HI I got this all out in basically one sitting which is not fucking like me but I was in the zone. I haven't even eaten breakfast yet and I'm writing this instead of going to the bathroom I LOVE having ADHD don't you? </p><p>Not a lot of noncon here, just something I whipped up about the twinks at the semi local gay bar breaking Hank's resolve about guys who are way too young for him. Decided he's the deputy, I guess that makes Jeff, sheriff. I'm thinking this bar is not in town, but there's a city maybe an hour, hour and a half away that Hank visits and houses the gay bar? </p><p>Also, while Colin is not 60 or anything, he doesn't look exactly like Connor, but he looks enough like Connor and I chose that as his name to get that across to you in writing so your imagination does the work for me because I just know you've seen 60 or the rk900 or another rk800 named Colin before, I'm banking on the word association to make you think he looks A LOT like our poor boy. Science, bitch.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This kid had had black X's on the backs of his hands not two months ago to get in here. Hank must have missed his birthday party. After all, he'd probably been at home with his own teenager, not that the twink cared. </p><p>Colin, little slip of a thing. Bleach blonde hair, with dark roots peeking out by his scalp. Big dark eyes.</p><p>Pretty enough to get more than enough attention around here, but more was never enough. He'd always eye Hank shamefully when he wasn't allowed to drink at the bar. Eyeing the way Hank's muscular arms kept his sleeves tight. Or the way his now generous gut and chest made the seams pull in his shirt. Always looking for a peek of skin and body hair, undressing a man far too old for him with his eyes. </p><p>It seemed with the legality of his drinking, he was ready to move beyond watching from afar. Hank had been fending off the kid's grabby hands all fucking night. Was it too much to ask to just have a drink in the only gay bar in a hundred mile radius? Did he have to get groped on by some barely legal twink not much older than his teenage boy? </p><p>"I can be real good for you! C'mon, Daddy, please? I've got a hotel room and everything~" the boy crowed. </p><p>But Hank didn't quite hear that last sentence.</p><p>"Absolutely-the fuck-not! Boy, you know you're only a little older than my son, right? I am old enough to be your father, HELL no." </p><p>That only set the drunk ass twink to shocked laughter. </p><p>"Oh shit, you really are a Daddy." </p><p>"I'm a DAD, now cut it the fuck out." Hank insisted. </p><p>His drinking buddy laughed once Colin pouted away. It wasn't long until he'd found another lap to crawl in anyways. </p><p>"Uh oh, your boy is getting some from some other guy, what are you gonna do about that, Daddy?" His companion joked.</p><p>"Not putting him over MY knee. You wanna put him over yours, be my guest. Shit, I mean, Connor just turned seventeen, is it really not gonna be that long until he's got the X's off his hands too? Growing up too fast." </p><p>"Early twenties isn't quite the same as seventeen, Hank." </p><p>He was taking a good long look at the kid getting necked on in the corner. Raising his brow appreciatively. Hank took another look and rolled his eyes. </p><p>"You don't have a teenager." </p><p>"No school boys for you, huh, Deputy?" </p><p>It lived in Hank's mind all month. Being so aggressively hit on by such a slutty young man, who was willing to do anyone as long as he could get some dick. It felt kinda good, it felt kinda wrong. A guy so young so obsessed with pleasure, with the idea of Hank giving it to him. </p><p>Hank hadn't hooked up with a twenty something since he was a twenty something, and then he'd met Connor's mom and that was it. It hasn't been seventeen years of dry spell, and he's been going out more the older Connor gets, but maybe that's why he's so vulnerable to this. He needs another hit. </p><p>In the following months, the younger guys at the bar catch wind that you can really ruffle the Deputy's feathers by hitting on him if you're under twenty-five. They think it's funny. But they're cracking his resolve. Hank's been looking at different porn, enjoying smaller, younger men than he should, the power a big man like him could hold over them. </p><p>Ignoring the advances gets harder. His fucking dick gets harder the more they push. The more they call him 'Daddy'. The more they flaunt their pretty little bodies for him, just for him. </p><p>He'd show them who their fucking Daddy was. </p><p>They're scared shitless when Hank grabs the first one, especially the slut he grabbed. Sure that he was going to be arrested, he's babbling in fear the whole way to the men's room. Up until Hank gets him in the stall and puts him on his knees. </p><p>"Mr. Anderson, I'm so sorry, Sir, I-" Ryan cuts himself off. </p><p>Hank's undone his belt, his zipper, exposed his boxers and pulled out his fat thickening cock. He strokes it against the boy's face, against his pretty boy face while his eyes widen. </p><p>"C'mon, thought you wanted this? You gonna suck it?" </p><p>Pretty boy's mouth was watering. "Thank you, Daddy." </p><p>And the kid got to work. Finally, one of these brats was putting his mouth to good use. Hank's cock was finally being treated to a nice warm mouth, choking on his meat and stroking up and down, like he oughta, like he'd been begging to for months. </p><p>The 'Daddy' thing still bothered him, and Hank kept his dick in the boy's mouth so he wouldn't say it again. Connor was getting to be a man, but he still called him 'Daddy' from time to time, when he was feeling affectionate, or sad, or scared. He didn't wanna hear it from anyone but his son, but if that was the price he has to pay to get his dick sucked, so be it. </p><p>In the end, it was just a blowjob, in the bathroom of a bar. But it was the start of something that Hank just couldn't or didn't want to stop. He didn't even fuck Ryan, not that night anyways. It had been awhile since he'd gone twice in one night, and he hadn't been training. Better to keep the slut waiting for more. </p><p>Hank went out again next weekend, he'd used to keep these trysts to a once a month maximum, but Connor was a big boy now, he could handle being home alone overnight. And Ryan was a big boy who could handle a big cock in his ass and his roommate not knowing where he was that night. The slut kept screaming for his Daddy, and it was unattractive coming from him, but Hank was busy punishing the slut for making him cave anyways. What was a few spankings between friends? </p><p>It only took a few months to fuck his way through all of them. Each boy more perverted than the last, scratching nails down his back, pleasing his cock, asking to be choked or spanked or tied down and always, always, begging Daddy to fuck them. Hank saved Colin for last. </p><p>Colin had the same problem behavior that all the other boys, his little friends had. Too experienced for their age. Already so loose from fucking every cock they could find to sit on. Bad little boys who'd been slutting it up ever since they figured out that putting things in their tight little holes felt so damn good. Well they weren't that tight anymore, far from pious and virginal, far from ashamed of their actions. Too confident in how well they took Hank in their sweet bodies, begging to be dominated as if that's what Hank wanted. </p><p>Hank lay back in the bed, not helping at all, thinking about all the ways this brat's parents went wrong. Colin was bouncing on his dick, looking so small in Hank's lap, sweaty and sexy but honestly kind of turning Hank off. He'd begged to ride him, wanted to feel Hank all big and deep and control the pace, but it was kinda slow for Hank. Not that being on top would have made him feel better. Colin would take it like a champ. There was no chase, just some slut with daddy issues making it easy for an old man like him to get his dick wet. </p><p>He took Colin's erection in hand and started stroking. Knew damn well he touched it himself every night or even more. Connor never did that. Hank knew Connor didn't touch himself, he was a good boy. He was waiting to give his precious body to his wedded husband one day, where he'd strip nude for the first person who wasn't his doctor in years, and only Hank before that. He'd spread his pretty legs for his husband, ask for his help being prepared for his cock. </p><p>Hank planted his feet on the bed and started to bounce Colin, making him shriek, but in his mind, those sounds were moans of discomfort and brand new pleasure. A pretty boy on his wedding night, crying about how big it was because he's never taken anything at all in his body, not because he'd had plenty of comparison. </p><p>Sweet. Shy. Virginal. Innocent. Pure. </p><p>A boy that was all his, who belonged to him. Who would take his cock because that was his duty, not because his ass was so greedy for any old man to fuck him. Maybe a little cock hungry... But only for one man, make 'Daddy' really mean something, instead of just trying to fill some space in his heart and ass. Hank wanted that love, wanted that belonging again. </p><p>The virgin was suprised that he liked it now, he liked having sex, it felt good, it felt so good. He liked serving his husband, he liked being touched, he liked his pretty cock in someone else's hand, it's never been in his own. His body was for his husband to enjoy, after waiting so long to have sex, to make love, to be bound to one another. </p><p>Before Hank knew it, he was coming into the God forsaken condom that he had to wear, and the fucking slut was coming on their stomachs. God, if he had his own boy, he wouldn't wear one of these damn rubbers, he'd fill him up like he was supposed to be filled. </p><p>"That was really good," Connor moaned. </p><p>No, Hank blinked. Colin. Not Connor, but the big brown eyes were just a little too familiar, and so was the thin pretty body, with all the freckles. But the tattoos confirmed this was not his boy sitting on his dick. </p><p>"Get off." </p><p>"Already did," Colin laughed, doing as he was told. "Thank you for making me come, Daddy~" </p><p>"Yeah, don't fucking mention it." </p><p>Hank had thought then, that he could just make it till graduation. That he couldn't sully his son for another man. That that wasn't even the point, fucking his own son would ruin him, not just for other men. But as the months kept passing, Connor got prettier and prettier. And Hank was faced with him leaving. And being left alone, or at least alone with the sluts. </p><p>That night was truly the beginning of the end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Leave a comment if you liked it! Wuv u</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>